PILOT-73 is a computer programming language for writing interactive and conversational programs used in computer based learning. A version of this language is being developed for an "intelligent" computer terminal which will interact with a user of the system while it is unconnected with a central computer. This will remove existing limits on the number of simultaneous students who can be served, it will improve the transportability of programs, and lower the present costs of operation. It will be compatible with PILOT-73 systems which operate on a variety of other computers.